Kingdom Hearts Origins: Light
Kingdom Hearts Origins: Light is the first game in the second phase of the Kingdom Hearts series; The Origins Saga directed by Tetsuya Nomura and BandAid606. It is currently under developement, and is set to be released for the Playstation Vita. Its opening theme is "Sky Blue" by the BandAid606 Band. Story Setting Kingdom Hearts Origins: Light '''is set around 25 years after Kingdom Hearts III, and focuses on Ultra, a young woman who was orphaned and raised by Mickey and Minnie Mouse the former of which was her own master, and Claudere, or Claude for short, a mysterious wandering traveler with amnesia and a Keyblade, who travels from world to world looking for clues about his past. The two meet early on in the game, and quickly become friends. Ironically, while Claude uses a Keyblade of Light, he is more of a darkish character, and Ultra wields a Keyblade of Darkness, but she is more of a bright character. A new enemy Since the Heartless and Nobody outbreaks were taken care of in Kingdom Hearts III, '''Kingdom Hearts Origins: Light feature an entirely new enemy named the Vampire. These are not the human-like vampires depicted in other media, although they work rather similarly. They have the power to "eat" the Hearts and Souls of people, turning anyone whos heart or soul they eat into a fellow vampire. They are divided into two groups: Heartfelt Vampires and Phantom Vampires. Heartfelt Vampires eat only hearts, and can only turn people into other Heartfelt Vampires. The Phantom Vampires work similarly, eating the Soul of a person, and turning anybody whos soul they eat into another Phantom Vampire. As of yet, it is unknown where the Hearts and Souls that Vampires eat go. Vampires are the main enemies of the game, and can come in all shapes and sizes. From the small Blood to the huge and hungry Undead Vampire. It is mostly the inclusion of the Vampires that has made this Kingdom Hearts game the first to be rated T for Teen. Story '''Kingdom Hearts Origins: Light '''begins in two seperate worlds: Disney Town and Traverse Town. In Disney Town, Ultra is playing a game of Fruitball against Horace Horsecollar when Minnie shows up and stops the game. She says that King Mickey needs her at the castle urgently. The two rush there and meet King Mickey, who explains that an extremely dangerous criminal named Pete had escaped from his prison in the Last Dimension and fled to other worlds. Mickey sends Ultra after Pete, and says that she could consider this her Mark of Mastery exam. If she managed to bring Pete back, she would pass the exam and be granted the title of Keyblade Master. This excites Ultra greatly, but before she departs, Mickey puts her through a little training excercise first. Afterwards, she dons her Keyblade armor and sets off. Meanwhile, in Traverse Town, Claudere sits on a bench, sulking, spinning his Keyblade around in his hand. Claude murmurs questions to himself. He has not found one clue to his past despite all the worlds he's visited, and still has no idea why he owns a Keyblade. Suddenly, someone appears. A huge cat-like person stands before him. Not a human, but not an animal either. The two converse, and the cat, who introduces himself as Pete, seems awfully interested in Claude's Keyblade. He then says he would be ready to challenge Claude for it. The two fight, but Claude is victorious. Pete, however, sends what looks like a bunch of monsters after Claude. Claude, unable to defeat the hordes, quickly summons his Keyblade Glider and opens a portal into the Lanes Between. However, while traversing the lanes between, a strange darkness suddenly overcomes him, and he collapses. Ultra is travelling in the lanes between when she comes across a strange man who is unconscious and floating in space. Ultra can see the darkness of the Lanes Between would soon overcome him, so she picks him up and brings him to the nearest world: Traverse Town. She takes care of him there until he awakens. He tells Ultra that his name is Claudere, or Claude for short. Claude then notices Ultra's Keyblade, and explains that he has one too. Ultra, surprised to see another Keyblade wielder besides Mickey, asks Claude why he was not wearing Keyblade armor. Claude does not appear to know what this armor is, but he tells her that he was drifting in space in an attempt to escape Pete and his horde of monsters. Ultra is stunned, and says that Pete is a criminal that she is chasing. He tells her about Pete's strange horde of monsters too, although she does not appear to know what they are. Ultra says they go to Yen Sid in The Mysterious Tower for some guidance. They do so, and upon arriving at the tower, ar greeted by the creatures that Claude had been forced to fight in Traverse Town. They defeat them and get to Yen Sid, who is using his chair to fend off a monster. The two Keyblade wielders destroy the monster and proceed to consult Yen Sid. Yen Sid says that after over twenty years of peace, a new outbreak had begun. He had tried to contact Mickey and tell him about it, but efforts to reach him had failed. Yen Sid had given these creatures a name: Vampires. He says that they feed on Hearts and Souls of others to stay alive, and transform more people into Vampires by doing so. Yen Sid charges the two Keybladers with destroying them, although Claude refuses at first, Yen Sid tells him that the Vampire outbreak may contain clues to his unknown past, making Claude agree. Yen Sid then grants Claude Keyblade armor of his own, and the two set out back to Disney Castle to report to Mickey. However, upon arriving, they find that Disney Castle is under attack by the Vampires. The Keybladers fight their way to the throne room, where they defeat a giant Vampire. The castle is saved, but Mickey is gone. And so, Claudere and Ultra's journey begins. Claude decides that Mickey might have clues to his past, so teams up with Ultra to try and find him, all the while taking care of the Vampire threat. They soon decide to split up, so they can cover more ground, and rendevouz back at Disney Castle afterwards. Claude and Ultra visit a variety of worlds along their travels, both Disney and other, saving them from the Vampire threat that resides there. They find out that Mickey wasn't killed in the battle for Disney Castle, since he had been sighted in various worlds, and they have many encounters with Pete who, after being trapped in The Last Dimension for over twenty years, is no longer a blundering fool, and has gained the ability to control the Vampires. However, he desperately seeks the Keyblade. Eventually, in Radiant Garden, Claude meets Mickey for the first time. Mickey appears to have clues to Claude's past after all, but they are both attacked by a horde of Vampires before Mickey can continue. After the fight, he disappears. Claude and Ultra find Mickey again in the Death Star. Mickey explains himself, saying that he left to go chase a strange figure who had set the Vampires loose on Disney Castle. Through his travels, Mickey had discovered that this strange figure had some connection to Claudere's past, and Ultra's parents, both of which were unknown. So the duo change their goal: to find this mystery man and find out the truth. Finally, at World's End, Mickey, Ultra and Claude find their mystery man. He reveals himself as Vlad, a half-Heartfelt-half-Phantom Vampire who had control over both breeds. He was the one that had freed Pete from his prison and gifted him with the power to control the Vampires, but he had squandered that power and it ultimately lead to his destruction. Despite being a Vampire, he was humanoid and very, very intelligent. He was the mastermind behind all the Vampire attacks on the worlds. Vlad ends up posessing Claude, turning him against Ultra and Mickey. However, after Claude is defeated, he returns to his senses and fights Vlad. Vlad is defeated, and retreats into darkness. The trio return to Yen Sid who is able to locate the weakened Vlad, who is taking in the Realm of Darkness. The two travel there, Mickey stays behind to maintain a passage back to the Realm of Light. The two find Vlad in the Valley of Darkness. There, he tells them that they are complete opposites. Claudere, a being of pure Darkness, and Ultra, a being of pure light. Although they have no idea what he means, they fight Vlad in his four forms, two of which are fought by Ultra, and the other two by Claude. After the battle, the portal back to the realm of light was fading, so Claude stayed behind in the Realm of Darkness to keep it open with his Keyblade. Ultra makes it back, but Claude is ultimately trapped in the realm of Darkness. Ultra, having lost Claude to the realm of darkness, was at a loss of what to do. The Vampires, although their numbers had decreased greatly thanks to the defeat of Vlad, were still at large. It seemed that the whole journey was in vain. Mickey approaches her, and orders her to kneel. He uses his Keyblade and taps her two shoulders, one after the other. He then grants her the title of Master. Meanwhile, Claudere wanders through the Realm of Darkness. For a strange reason, he feels at home in this realm. He is haunted by yellow-eyed monsters everywhere he goes, but he does not seem to mind. He knows his heart will guide him. Gameplay Scenarios Similarly to Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, the game features both Claudere and Ultra as playable characters, and the story switches between the two. However, this only happens when a certain event is done. For example, when Claude finishes a certain event, the story switches to Ultra, and so on, switching back and forth between the two characters. Abilities Kingdom Hearts Origins: Light features a new system of Command Decks. Through the main menu, the player may select a certain command deck, with pre-set commands. As the story progresses, the player gains access to more and more different Command Decks. They can either earn them as prizes for completing certain events, or buy them in the Moogle Shop. Some are only accessible through the shop, while others are only accessible through completion of events. In addition, some Command Decks are only available to one character. For example, the Dark Arts Command Deck is accessed when Claude learns to control the strange darkness he had obtained that day when he met Ultra. The Dark Arts Command deck is only available to Claude, and is filled with dark-based commands. To prevent the player from premenantly losing a Command Deck, they cannot be thrown away. In addition to this, Command Decks can be Melded at the Moogle Shop to make different Command Decks. For example, the Raging Fire and Nature's Gift Command Decks can be Melded to create the Forest Fire Command Deck. Command Decks also have levels, and the more a Command Deck is used, the more it levels up, the more it levels up, the more the attacks within it are upgraded. For example, the Raging Fire Command Deck contains Fire Dash in its first level, but when Raging Fire is leveled up through use, Fire Dash is also upgraded to Flame Dash, then, when the Command Deck is leveled up again, Flame Dash changes to Fire Surge, and when it is leveled up to its maximum level, Fire Surge changes to Flame Charge. The maximum amount of levels a Command Deck can obtain vary between Command Decks. It should be noted that, although more powerful Command Decks, such as Forest Fire, contain more powerful commands, they take longer to level up and have a larger maximum level. Combos Kingdom Hearts Origins: Light also features a new combo system. The player's combo is now customizable through the abilities menu. Here, there are various abilities that add a new hit to the player's combo. (Ex. Vertical Hit, Horizontal Hit, Uppercut, etc.) These abilities change the player's combo according to the order they were selected in. The first one is marked with a 1, the second one selected is marked with a 2, and so on. The player executes the hits in the order selected during combat. Using this system, the player can make creative and effective combos. It is unnecessary to activate all the abilities obtained, since the player can activate certain abilities, and leave others untouched to create their preferred combo. The amount of combos that can be created using this system are virtually endless, varying from the shortest combos to the longest, all depending on the player's preference. Summons Summons also make a re-appearance in Kingdom Hearts Origins: Light, working like they did in Kingdom Hearts III, as a sort of mix between the D-Link system and the traditional Summon system. The summon will appear in person to the player, and will change the player's command deck, granting it moves that can only ever be accessed by using the summons. (Ex. Simba's Lion Roar magic command is unobtainable, and only usable while Simba is summoned) In addition, a unique combo consisting of hits only available to the selected summon is executed by the player, only ever available to selected summon. (Ex. Simba's Lion Wrath combo and Roar of Justice finisher) Worlds and Characters